


Красное небо

by Kartona



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, post WMSB3 with bad end, sex on dead bodies, some guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona
Summary: — Это место священно само по себе. Разве не будет забавно, если мы оскверним его не только смертью? Как на счет содомии, Фа-сан?





	Красное небо

Мир близился к своему завершению. Вид из башни, куда доселе не ступала нога еретиков, захватывал дух. Смотря вниз на поглощаемый алым голубой, Белиал почувствовал, как переполнявшее тело вожделение болезненно упирается в границу дозволенного. Сглотнул подступившие к горлу излишки слюны, и посмотрел на другого единственного пережившего бы конец мира. Создателя. Его мессию. Профиль Люцифа завораживал бледной красотой. Отблески далекого пламени играли на мертвенно-бледных щеках, маня прикоснуться. Белиал бездумно протянул руку. Со шлепком отбив ее, Люцифа опалил его ледяным взглядом.

Содрогнувшись от возбуждения, Белиал совсем не виновато с придыханием произнес:

— Простите, Фа-сан. Я уже на пределе.

Сладкий голос, не оставляющий никого безразличным своей чувственностью, на Люцифа ожидаемо не возымел эффекта.

— Какое отношение это имеет ко мне?

Белиал зашелся низким смехом.

— Самое прямое, Фа-сан. Все мертвы. Люцифер, сингулярность, Баб-сан, отшельник из башни… все умерли от вашей руки. Мы сейчас наедине. Вместе смотрим, как творение бога встречает свой конец. Все, чего мы желали, и даже больше.

На лицо Люцифа легла тень недовольства.

— Ты говоришь так, будто могло быть иначе.

Экстатическая улыбка Белиала дрогнула. Тон Люцифа ясно говорил, что его действия наперекор плану не остались незамеченными. Попытавшись скрасить впечатление, он сказал:

— Было немного неожиданно, что вы за мной вернулись. Не то что бы вы хотели. Пожалуй, за это стоило сказать спасибо вашему «оригиналу».

Отправившись к башне, Люцифа столкнулся с преградой — последним, что отделяло его от грандиозного финала — хранителем башни. Благодаря этому план Белиала не удался. В последующем бою судьба мира решилась окончательно. Люцифа не сколько потрепало, но вымотало, а Белиал ко всем прочим повреждениям лишился руки. Смешная цена.

Люцифа фыркнул. Отвел взгляд за спину на окровавленную кучу конечностей. Белиал обернулся. Месиво мертвых влекло гротескной красотой. Ангелы нашли в ней долгожданный конец, и Белиалу не терпелось если не уподобиться им, то, как минимум, получить наказание. Руками своего мессии, но не сингулярности.

— Фа-сан… — Белиал сделал паузу, чтобы Люцифа вновь уделил ему внимание, — не хотите ли провести ожидание за более приятным занятием?

Не возразив, Люцифа сузил глаза.

— Это место священно само по себе. Разве не будет забавно, если мы оскверним его не только смертью? Как на счет содомии, Фа-сан?

Люцифа промолчал. Прошел к порубленным на части трупам и сел на вершину красной горы. Поманил рукой и только тогда Белиал осознал его предложение. Заставив не слушающиеся конечности двигаться, качаясь, Белиал подошел к нему и упал в ноги. Тут же поднялся на колени и, помогая себе целой рукой не скользить на крови, взобрался на гору. Подперев подбородок, Люцифа дал понять, что Белиалу предоставлено разрешение. Поторопившись, тот дернул за пояса на его талии, стаскивая единственную одежду.

Чистая молочно-светлая кожа на фоне алого взбудоражила Белиала как никогда прежде. За те несколько месяцев, что тело Люцифера было предоставлено в его распоряжение, он смог ощутить настоящее возбуждение лишь сейчас, когда шею мертвеца венчала голова создателя.

Будто не решаясь, Белиал осторожно погладил по оголенному животу, сначала вверх, оставив кровавый след до ключиц, следом вниз, по ногам, снимая остатки доспеха, избежав прикоснуться к паху.

— Чего возишься? Передумал, вспомнив, что это тело Люцифера?

Одно упоминание создателем этого имени даже сейчас, когда его обладатель мертв, вызвало в Белиале физически ощутимую волну ревности. Ногтями впившись в чужую кожу, стиснув зубы, он прошипел:

— Не упоминайте его имя! Или если хотите что-то сказать, лучше назовите мое!

Люцифа не остался в долгу и взялся за обрубленную до плеча конечность Белиала. Сдавил, не сдерживая сил, так что Белиал болезненно вскрикнул.

— Ф-Фа-сан…

— Не испытывай мое терпение. Делай что хотел, пока я не передумал.

Кивнув, Белиал судорожно выдохнул. Опустил руку к штанам и не без усилий стянул прилипшую сырую ткань.

— Похоже, мое вмешательство даже не требуется.

Белиал проследил за взглядом Люцифа на свою промежность и усмехнулся. Провел рукой по сырой коже, размазывая пот, кровь и семя. Поднес ко рту и облизнул пальцы.

— Одно ваше присутствие, разумеется, вызывает эрекцию, но чтобы совершить грех, нужны двое.

Люцифа сказанное не впечатлило. Прищурившись, он смерил Белиала колким взглядом и тот все-таки предпочел разговору действие. Склонившись над пахом, языком подцепил головку и умело вобрал мягкий член в рот. Завел руку за спину. Провел ладонью по телам, обильно покрытым кровью. Растер кровь по пальцам и ввел себе в анус. На выдохе шумно простонал. Поднял взгляд, надеясь, но лицо Люцифа сохранило прежнюю суровость.

Двух тысячелетий не бывало, как не прошли в муках и сотни лет без отдыха. Ядро Белиала возликовало, греясь во внимании. Люцифа смотрел прямо на него. Никуда не спеша, не имея в мыслях никого другого, кроме наблюдения за ублажающим его Белиалом.

Тела мертвых под телами живых пришли в движение, когда Белиал задвигал головой. Люцифа едва слышно вздохнул. Старательно заработав ртом, Белиал было извернулся, чтобы, не отрываясь, смотреть на него, но кровавая масса под ногами пошатнулась. Выбросив культю перед собой, он не нашел опоры и, едва успев расслабить горло, насадился на член до самого основания. Подавившись, сдержал порыв прокашляться. Все еще кровящей культей попытался опереться на бедро, и уже было подался назад, как на макушку легла тяжелая рука. Стиснув через перчатку волосы, Люцифа надавил на затылок.

Широко распахнув глаза, Белиал сморгнул выступившие слезы. Подобрал удобную устойчивую позу. Упер колени в мертвых. Глубже введя в себя пальцы, последовал велению руки и, едва отстранив лицо от паха, с силой насадился вновь. Люцифа задал грубый быстрый темп, не давая урвать ни единого вздоха. Чувствуя, как настройки ядра, следуя человеческому подражанию, лишают сознания, Белиал переборол потребность в воздухе. Сосредоточился на холодном прикосновении металла. Подрагивая в такт, ладонь невольно ерошила по волосам. Грубое болезненное трение походило на неаккуратную ласку. Никогда прежде не зная признания от Люцифа, Белиал впал в настоящий экстаз. Собственное удовлетворение отошло на второй план. С хлюпаньем вынув из себя пальцы, он вклинил руку меж чужих ног. Массируя бедра, развел их шире. Было, прикоснулся к мошонке, как, положив руку на плечо, Люцифа с силой толкнулся на встречу. Белиал содрогнулся. Изогнулся дугой назад вслед за потащившей волосы рукой. Едва различая где верх, а где низ, уставился на протянувшуюся с распахнутых губ тонкую длинную нить кроваво-розовой слюны. Не своим голосом выдохнул:

— Фа… сан… еще не…

Люцифа отпустил и Белиал, сгорбившись, обмяк. Утер влажные губы. Поднял голову. Люцифа все еще смотрел. Все еще не сквозь, а на него. Белиал заулыбался. Углы губ болезненно защипали. Смочив их языком, он лег между ног. Несколько костей из кучи неприятно надавили на раны острыми сколами. Поморщившись, Белиал лицом прижался к эрегированному члену. Потерся щекой. Сладострастно протянул:

— Фа-а-а-сан.

Холодный голубой цвет пронзил Белиала сквозь ядро.

— Что?

Не ответив, Белиал повел рукой вверх по животу. Тело, которое сейчас полноправно принадлежало Люцифа, источало тепло живого существа. Вынужденно проведенные за исследованием и разработкой возрождения создателя часы рядом с обезглавленным трупом показались сном. Сильный как никогда прежде, практически бессмертный благодаря гибридности и, что самое главное, видящий его как равного Люцифа, казался настоящим наваждением.

Наклонившись, Белиал слизнул размазанную по коже кровь. Привстав на колено, подтянулся на одной руке выше. Смачивая в слюне сухие капли, принялся собирать их ртом. Остановился на животе, языком уткнувшись в пупок. С причмокиванием неразборчиво произнес:

— Меня всегда забавляла эта насмешка над циклом жизни и смерти.

Вновь заглянув Люцифа в глаза, облизнулся. В ледяном море он мог разглядеть каждую черточку под своим отражением. Недовольство Люцифа возросло: сведя брови, он протянул руку, чтобы схватить Белиала, но тот извернулся.

— Да-да. Прекращаю болтать. Одну секунду и я…

Люцифа поймал его за ухо и потянул на себя. Рассмеявшись, Белиал наклонился всем телом вперед, передвинулся через колени на бедра. Устроившись над пахом, задом потерся о член. Люцифа дернул за мочку. Оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, Белиал залюбовался. Едва не коснулся губ, но Люцифа, удержав его, толчком подался вверх. Ощутив еще более приятное трение, Белиал с предвкушением выдохнул. Завел руку назад и, разведя одной рукой ягодицы в стороны, подался на член. Едва ощутив проникновение, откинул голову назад и простонал.

Физически происходящее мало чем отличалось от привычного секса. Разве что не в таких экзотических условиях и не с такими повреждениями внешней оболочки ядра. Осознание, что это секс именно с Люцифа, умножало удовольствие стократ. Прокусив губу, Белиал сомкнул веки. Люцифа издал что-то невнятное, но явно недовольное. Отпустил ухо и, взявшись за шею пятерней, надавил, заставляя опуститься на член.

— Фа… по… — найдя опору в чужой коленке, Белиал всхлипнул, — слишком…

— Ты тяжелый. Двигайся уже.

От проникшего в сознание голоса Белиал задрожал. Приказ был приказом. Двинув ногами, он привстал. Ладонь Люцифа сдвинулась, невольно гладя кожу, и Белиал стиснул зубы. Выступившая на губах кровь, заполнив рот, потекла по подбородку на шею, пачкая чужие пальцы. От толчка навстречу бедрам Белиал кончил. Забывшись в экстазе, соскользнул рукой с колена, и было повалился назад, как Люцифа, толкнув в грудь, опрокинул на спину, прямо на торчащие из массы мяса обломанные кости. Несколько вошли в руки, сильнее всего боль ощутилась под плечом, довольно близко к ядру. Протянув руки перед собой, Белиал кончиками пальцев коснулся чужого лица. Сладострастно улыбнулся оставленным красным следам.

— Больно, Фа-сан…

Шире разведя его колени в стороны, Люцифа поднял его за талию. Потянул на себя и закинул ноги на плечи. Коротко вздохнув, двинулся вновь, с силой надавив всем весом. Болезненно шипя от глубже входящих с каждым толчком в тело костей, Белиал, уронив руки, выгнулся. Заелозил пальцами по трупам, ища, за что удержаться и, найдя чью-то руку, вцепился ногтями в холодную кожу. Подавившись стоном, засмеялся.

— Больно, Фа-сан… еще больнее, пожалуйста!..

Не ожидая, что Люцифа будет потакать его желаниям, захлебнулся кровавым хрипом: острые концы перчатки вошли в грудь. Недостаточно, чтобы причинить весомый урон, но опасно близко к ядру. Боль на мгновение пересилила. Глотая кровь, Белиал зашелся кашлем. Не отворачивая головы и не моргая, уставился на Люцифа. Красивое лицо наклонилось ближе. Глупо ожидая поцелуй, Белиал потянулся навстречу. Люцифа сдвинул руку с груди, оставляя рытвины, прошелся прямо над ядром. Приоткрыв губы, Белиал застыл. Тело пронзила знакомая, однако забытая истома вызванная дичайшим шоком. Две тысячи лет без осмотра и отдыха навалились грузом данных, вводя мысли в ступор.

— Белиал.

Издавая сладострастные стоны, тот, казалось, не слышал. Пустым взглядом смотрел куда-то вверх и, отвечая ритмичному движению бедер, шевелил губами, будто что-то говоря. Люцифа шире раскрыл пятерню. Повел ниже, на живот, глубоко расцарапывая мышцы. Дернувшись, Белиал излился ему на руку. Люцифа повел ртом и, прикусив губу, кончил. Нахмурил брови, пытаясь осознать новые ощущения. Белиал под ним шумно задышал. Закашлялся и, прищуром встретившись с ним глазами, пустил изо рта кровь. Облизнул губы. Попробовал повторить, но не смог ничего сказать. Отпустил руку мертвого и дрожащей ладонью коснулся горла. Передвинул ниже, ощупывая себя, будто не узнавая свое тело. Кончиками пальцев прошелся по рытвинам. Наткнувшись на чужую руку, осторожно погладил перчатку. Зашелся хриплым кашлем.

— Фа… сан…

Люцифа смотрел, не находя ничего интересного вне своего личного пространства.

— Е… е… жа… ста…

Люцифа фыркнул.

— Все-таки хочешь быть уничтоженным, несмотря на дефектность.

Медленно с перерывами выдавливая слова, Белиал ответил:

— Разумеется, ведь я люблю вас.

— Глупость.

Люцифа вырвал руку. Стер семя об остатки разодранного в клочья пиджака на Белиале. Скинул с себя ноги. Белиал недовольно замычал. Хныкнул, ощутив, как член выскользнул из тела. Забарахтал руками.

Одним движением Люцифа поднял его, утянув вверх и поломанные впившиеся в тело костями конечности, перевернул на живот, уткнув лицом в трупы. Развел ягодицы и, взявшись за талию, вошел вновь, тут же начав двигаться. Было, начав возвращать рассудок, Белиал вдохнул сырой стальной смрад. Стоном исторгнул попавшую в рот плоть. Подался назад, вставая на колени. Сглотнув неприятную смесь слюны и останков, подобрал под себя руки и, нащупав рану, ногтями впился в рытвины.

Будто во сне, которого он никогда уже мог и не познать вновь, удовольствие было излишним, боль удушающей, кожа горела. Осознание, что каждое соприкосновение бедер с чужими подводит к невозможности отрегенерировать повреждения все ближе и ближе, раззадоривало лишь сильнее. Не прочь сломаться сейчас, Белиал пытался сопротивляться желанию саморазрушения. Ненасытная жажда создателя была сильнее. Потребность быть каждое мгновение, пока мир не исчезнет, рядом, пересилила все.

«Сейчас вам не до Люцифера и даже не до Бога», — хотел бы сказать Белиал, но легкие едва функционировали, превращая каждый вдох в мучительную борьбу. Перед глазами размывалось далекое красное небо, лишившееся обязательного голубого. Тратя остатки воздуха, Белиал захохотал. Вонзил пальцы в грудь, проталкивая все глубже и глубже с каждым ласкающим слух выдохом Люцифа. С силой сдавливая ладонями его талию, Люцифа наклонился так близко, что Белиал мог ощутить спиной его тепло.

— Смотри, Белиал… — торжествующе, но с натугой произнес Люцифа, — осталось всего ничего.

Белиал смотрел. Откинув голову назад, шеей ударился о чужое плечо. Люцифа, выпрямившись, схватил его за волосы, заставляя подняться вместе с собой. Заведя руку за спину, Белиал обнял его за шею. Шире развел ноги, насаживаясь на член настолько глубоко, насколько возможно. Ухватив несколько глотков воздуха, стонами выдохнул:

— Мы наконец-то свободны!..

Повернув голову, ткнулся носом Люцифа в щеку и, распахнув рот, высунул язык. Просящим взглядом уставился в чужие глаза. Уклонившись, Люцифа укусил за шею. Стиснул зубы, разрывая кожу и, обхватив его грудь, сжал ладонь. Закатив глаза, Белиал протяжно простонал. Сильнее вжавшись в спину, сосредоточил остатки концентрации на слухе и ощущениях. Помяв меж пальцев сосок, Люцифа перекинул руку под живот и, толчком подавшись вперед, уронил обратно на кучу мертвых.

— Фа-сан…

Уже не чувствуя, что в еще нетронутые места на коже вонзились кости, Белиал уронил голову в красное месиво.

— …пожалуйста, продолжайте, пока я не умру…


End file.
